Serpentine Lust
by Zelosismylollipop
Summary: Orochimaru captures Anko after meeting her during the Chuunin exam...Will Anko be able to resist the serpent? OroxAnko rated M for strong sexuality


**Serpentine Lust**

"Why did you bring me here?" the confused Anko asked as she stared into the flaming golden eyes of Orochimaru. The snake-like man grinned, bearing his sharp fangs as he stood before her, his dark presence making the hair on her neck stand on end.

"You've changed, Anko. You've grown into quite a beautiful woman."

Anko could feel Orochimaru's piercing gaze trace every inch of her body as he remained facing her.

But this abandoned feeling of longing returned to her as her tense body slowly relaxed. The moonlight engulfed each of them; Orochimaru stepped forward towards the beautiful female shinobi. She blushed a bit and averted her eyes. He stepped closer until his smooth, cool body met her breast; she could feel his warm breath upon her neck.

"Do you want to play, my pet?" he purred sadistically in her ear.

This is what she wanted, wasn't it? She had yearned for his attention for so long, and now she was receiving it. And somehow it felt right.

Anko shuddered as a feeling of unrelenting desire filled her; her mind told her to push him away, but her heart told her to give herself to him.

He slowly leaned against her until she gently fell on her back, landing on the bed behind her. She felt herself slide against the silky crimson sheets and her breath stilled for a moment as Orochimaru hovered over her.

"S-since when am I y-your pe-pet?" Anko stammered, trying to resist the urge to give into the demon. He grabbed both of her wrists together before pinning them above her head. He nuzzled her neck before lightly scraping his fangs against her warm skin.

"N-no! I can't…stop, Orochimaru…" Anko choked as two olive green snakes slid from the sleeves of Orochimaru's robe and swiftly bound her wrists together so he could remove her shirt with both of his hands.

"Not going to cooperate?" He chuckled and raised his head, looking deeply into her mahogany eyes. "Relax, release your inhibitions and come to me," he hissed.

Anko closed her eyes; she knew there was no escape from her former sensei. She felt his cool hands grasp her shirt, sliding it off her shoulders. She shivered as the night breeze raked across her skin.

Orochimaru tossed her shirt to the side and slid his smooth extended tongue down her neck until it met her breasts. She could feel his snake-like tongue encircling her right breast and his fangs moving along her erect nipple. As Orochimaru moved to her next breast, Anko whimpered a bit and released her tension.

Just from this amount of contact Anko felt chills through her body and sweat forming on her brow. As Orochimaru noticed her pleasurable relaxation, the snakes that bound her wrists together released their iron grip. They glided down her arms and carefully slithered down each of her thighs, removing her panties. This sent chills through her spine, and then the snakes disappeared into Orochimaru's sleeves.

Opening her eyes, she slid her hands from above her head and removed the top portion of Orochimaru's robe. She moved her hands along the defined ripples of her lover's back. His skin felt smooth cool; without blemishes, like a snake's scales.

He lifted his head and moved his hands down the lavish curves of her hips and stared into her passionate eyes. She raised her head and his lips met hers as his hands continued to move down her voluptuous body. He kissed her deeply, sliding his tongue into her mouth, making the fervent sensation grow.

Orochimaru suddenly pulled away and placed his hands at the base of her thighs, pulling them apart. He extended his tongue and encircled her thick lips; Anko could feel her womanhood warming and throbbing with anticipation He then moved his tongue inside of her and extended it to its full length. Orochimaru could smell her arousal and it intoxicated him. Anko moaned and spread her legs farther apart so he could move deeper into her.

Anko's intense pleasure was interrupted by a small shot of pain as Orochimaru made a small incision with his fangs. She screamed with satisfaction as he sucked on her, and continued moving his lengthy tongue inside of her.

But just before she could reach her climax, Orochimaru lifted himself and slid off the lower portion of his robe. She clasped her arms around his neck, readying herself to be deflowered. He picked her up and pushed her against the wall above the pillow on the side of the crimson bed. Anko's back roughly hit the wall making her pull back.

She felt him spread her legs apart once again. His cool body became hot with aspiration as he crushed hers, pinning her to the wall. He leveled himself before grinning at her, his yellow eyes piercing the darkness around them.

"Are you ready for me now, my pet?" he whispered licking down her neckline to the top of her breasts.

Orochimaru thrusted into Anko as she shrieked. "N-no Orochimaru! NO!" Anko pleaded as tears streamed from her eyes as she clenched his neck.

Being the sadist that he was, screaming and fear were his weaknesses; making his blood boil and his passion rise. He felt her supple breasts against his chest, and with every succeeding thrust into his mate he listened to her cries. Pain shot through Anko's entire body as she felt him breaking her walls. When would it end? Her mind became fuzzy…but after the clenching pain came intense pleasure.

Not able to control herself, Anko pushed her hips against his groin. Orochimaru grunted with fulfillment. As she felt his member deeper within her, she moaned in delight and wanted more.

Anko flipped Orochimaru on his back, straddling him. Her head leaned back as ecstasy rose within her body. "Taking the lead now, my dear?" hissed the pleased Orochimaru. Anko growled in annoyance, pushing her hips against his. She eased her body a little and met his lips, entangling his tongue with hers.

As Anko slid up and down his shaft, she felt him release inside her. For the first time Anko experienced the warm and avid sensation of a man's seed within her. She pulled away from his lips as he continued to caress her neck and let out a fervent moan; feeling her climax pulse throughout her sweating body.

Her pleasurable moans became heavy breathing as she found herself on the bed underneath the silky-smooth covers. Turning her head, she looked into the eyes of the serpent, who had his strong arms protectively around her. She fell asleep in his arms, as the moon shone upon them.


End file.
